pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Registeel
|name='Registeel' |jname=(レジスチル Rejisuchiru) |ndex=379 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= REH-gee-steel |hp=80 |atk=75 |def=150 |satk=75 |sdef=150 |spd=50 |total=580 |species=Iron Pokémon |type= |height=6'03" |weight=451.9 lbs. |ability=Clear Body Light Metal (Dream World) |color='Grey' |gender=Genderless }} Registeel (Japanese: レジスチル Rejisuchiru) is a -type Legendary Pokémon and one of the four "Regis". It can be battled or caught at the Ancient Tomb in a rainy area near Fortree City in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. It is at Level 40 and knows the moves Metal Claw, Curse, Superpower, and AncientPower. It is one of the few pure Steel-type Pokémon, the others being Mawile and the Klink line. Appearance Registeel is a silver and dark gray Pokémon with seven red dots on its face and a short, bulky body. It has small stubby silver feet and hands with three fingers. It also has three small red triangles on its knuckles. Evolution Registeel does not evolve. In the anime 's Registeel]]In the anime, Pyramid King Brandon owns a Registeel which he caught in the ruins. He battled against Ash's Torkoal in the episode "Overjoyed!". It appeared again in "Pace - The Final Frontier!", where Brandon travels to the Sinnoh region to awaken and capture a wild Regigigas, but Pokemon Hunter J revives it by destroying the pillars with her Salamence's Hyper Beam. Brandon's Registeel, along with his Regirock and Regice stay at Snowpoint Temple in order to protect Regigigas. It has used the following moves: Hyper Beam, Iron Head, Flash Cannon, Focus Punch. Registeel also appeared in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning, along with Regice and Regirock. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Ancient Tomb |rsrarity=One |emerald=Ancient Tomb |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Iron Ruins |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Underground Ruins (Black 2 Only) |b2w2rarity=One }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (35F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Steel Chamber) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins }} Pokédex Entries | name=Registeel| ruby=Registeel has a body that is harder than any kind of metal. Its body is apparently hollow. No one has any idea what this Pokémon eats. | sapphire=Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth.| emerald=Its body is harder than any other kind of metal. The body metal is composed of a mysterious substance. Not only is it hard, it shrinks and stretches flexibly.| firered=It is sturdier than any kind of metal. It hardened due to pressure underground over tens of thousands of years.| leafgreen=It is sturdier than any kind of metal. It hardened due to pressure underground over tens of thousands of years.| diamond=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.| pearl=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.| platinum=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.| heartgold=Its body is said to be harder than any kind of metal. A study has revealed that its body is hollow.| soulsilver=Its body is said to be harder than any kind of metal. A study has revealed that its body is hollow.| black=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.| white=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.| }} Trivia *This Pokémon's cry is similar to the sound that Transformers make when they transform from vehicle mode to robot mode. *Registeel resembles a robot; Because it possesses biological functions and isn't of synthetic origin, it can be inferred that it is an extraterrestrial organism, as it is also described as being composed of metal seemingly "not of this earth." *Registeel also appeared in the popular online game "Epic Battle Fantasy." *Due to type, Registeel is considered to be the strongest of the Regi Trio. *All of the Regi's are based off of the three Ages of the Past; Regirock being the Stone age; Regice Being Ice age; and Registeel being Iron age. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon